Hole cutters, also termed hole saws, typically consist of a cylindrical cutter that is secured to the chuck of a power drill by an adapter. The adapter may have a threaded stub onto which the cutter is threaded. After use, the cutter can become difficult to remove because it has been further threaded onto the stub by rotational forces and become wedged too tightly on the stub to be removed by hand. The threads on the stub and cutter are typically a standard one-start thread with a very gradual slope to the helical threads.
When using hole cutters, it is sometimes desired that an existing hole be enlarged. This can be a difficult operation because the larger diameter cutter needs to be centered on the existing hole. Aligning the cutter with the existing hole by eye may not be as exact as may be required.
Further, in some applications, the material to be drilled is in a hard to reach location such that the environment surrounding the material prevents a standard power drill with a hole cutter attached to the chuck to reach the material to be drilled.